


New Years

by cowswithsocks



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, F/F, Food Fight, Gen, Multi, New Year's Eve, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9135520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowswithsocks/pseuds/cowswithsocks
Summary: Root begs Sameen to let the team come over for New Years and Sameen gives in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is alive, yes even Joss. Zoe will not appear I don't consider her part of Team Machine that much  
> This is my f i r s t fanfic that I wrote I hope you enjoy  
> Mentions of the year  
> Stole a few lines from New year prompt lines on tumblr  
> leave a comment if i should change anything  
> Happy New Years everyone!

Root insisted on having a New Year’s eve party. Shaw groaned at the thought and tried to convince Root that they shouldn’t have the team over and party until midnight. Root changed Shaw’s mind with top shelf alcohol. She opened the cabinets and she turned around only to be shoved up against the counter and Shaw pulling on her shirt kissing her. She smiled and Shaw growled at her cursing under her breath grabbing her waist tightly. Bear whimpered looking between them and Root grinned brightly and Shaw pulled back about to make a statement but was interrupted by her phone ringing. She pushed off of Root and muttered a few curses walking to the counter to grab it. Ignoring whose name was on the screen she answered.  
“What do you want Finch” Shaw hissed.  
“Its Gen!” Gen giggled at the grumpiness that Shaw always had in her voice.  
“Gen… Sorry. What do you want” The Persian grumbled looking at her girlfriend who had a blush on her face as she got up and sat on the counter.  
“I was wondering if you guys were going to have a party today” Gen questioned with a hint of begging in her voice. Finch was in the background asking who she was talking to and Gen answered quickly. Gen was staying half of the day with Finch and Reese.  
“Uh yea we are, talk to Root about it” Shaw retorted handing the phone over to Root and she asked how the shorter girl was doing and continued on for a while. Sameen got up and walked into their bathroom to take a quick shower. Bear followed alongside her until she told him to leave the bathroom. He padded out with his tail wagging. Closing the door and undressing, Shaw finally had time to herself… well until Root stepped into the shower with her.  
“Hey sweetie the team will be here around 5 p.m.” Root informed wrapping her arms around Shaw’s waist pushing herself against Shaw’s back. Kissing her neck Shaw groaned trying to push Root off.  
“You are not going to mark me up before they get here” Shaw groaned getting out of Root’s grasp, turning around to face her.  
“Well we can use the shower to have a little fun so we won't have to clean the rest of the house up” Root smirked as she put a hand above Shaw’s head as she was backed up into the corner.  
“Fine but New Year’s eve sucks. I’m going to bed early, don’t wake me at midnight” Shaw grumbled.  
“Oh I’ll make sure you don’t go to bed darlin” Root gave her a toothy grin and Shaw just rolled her eyes in response.  
In the end Root got a few hickeys on Shaw as she was lost in pure bliss. Shaw promised that Root wouldn’t be getting off anytime soon.

\------

Root and Shaw were lounging on the couch with Bear resting on the side of them. Shaw drifted off into sleep and Root was stroking her hand through her almost dry hair as she slept. The year was finally ending, Sameen was back from Samaritan’s clutches and Root was healed from the sniper, John lived and Finch was alive as well, Joss and Fusco were startled by everything happening so quickly. Grace came into Finch’s life again and suddenly Gen decided to come into their lives as well although she hasn’t physically met Root yet, only over phone and from the teammates. Gen figured out what was going on between Root and Shaw though and she just snickered when Shaw would get flustered while talking to Root.  
Root smiled when Shaw mumbled something and squeezed Root a little tighter. Shaw still had relapses and nightmares but Root was there always reminding her that it was real even though Sameen would just nod along sometimes not believing her. Root had nightmares as well but they were there for each other. The team bonded a lot more after Samaritan fell. Root couldn’t place a name on what it felt like for a while, a place that she belonged. Tears brimmed her eyes knowing that it was more of a home, a place she belonged, a family. Shaw lightly smacked the side of her chest as she grumbled with sleep thick in her voice.  
“Stop thinking so much I don’t need an Eeyore before the new year” Shaw mumbled into Roots neck. Root was going to respond but a knock on the door interrupted her response. Shaw got up from sleeping on top of Root and stepping over Bear to get to the door. Root sat up rubbing her eyes quickly and Bear nudges her knee looking up at her with interest. She smiles and pats the top of his head.  
“Shaw!” Gen hugged Sameen really tightly and Finch smiles and everyone enters as they hug. Sameen slowly wraps her arms around the young girl’s shoulders.  
“Hey…” Sameen murmured quiet enough for only themselves could here. Shaw had to admit she missed Gen.  
“I missed you so much. I thought you died” Gen confessed hugging Shaw a little tighter  
“I honestly missed you too” Shaw admitted smiling a little. Shaw let go of Gen and patted her shoulders and stood up and Gen walked inside and she closed the door locking it. Finch and Grace put the food they brought on the counter. John and Carter put down the beer’s and Fusco patted Root’s shoulder confessing he was worried about her but he’s happy that she’s healed. The place was crowded but Shaw felt like this was how things were meant to be. Gen walked up to Root staring at the tall hacker.  
“You must be Gen” Root smiled with her hand on her hip.  
“And you must be Root” Gen concluded. “I heard great things about you from your girlfriend, you are beautiful as she says”  
“Oh really” Root smirked looking at Shaw raising her eyebrows a little as Shaw was shaking her head with a flushed face, eyes wide with shock. Gen didn’t mention the hickeys on Shaw’s neck.  
Everyone settled on the couches and shared stories about the year and moments they all thought they had lost each other. Drinks were passed around and Shaw grabbed a beer happily and Fusco said no but John joked about it a little then left him alone. Gen and Fusco sat there drinking sodas instead. While everyone else enjoyed alcohol Finch, Grace, and Root shared a light wine. They talked about the moment under the Manhattan bridge and how happy everyone was that Shaw was back. Root covered Shaw’s hand with hers but Shaw grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers and didn’t let go. They got to the moment where Root and John were ‘dead’ and Finch got furious finding out what happened to his friend. Fusco and Shaw talked about using the subway car and how it actually worked. Shaw didn’t mention the message though that Root told the machine to give her. Although Root did squeeze her hand at that part. Shaw looked down at her beer with a small smile on her face and Root knew she was thinking about it.  
Dinner came around and everyone talked about New year’s resolutions and Sameen grumbled about it.  
“I hate new year’s resolutions. If you wanna make a change, you should just do it, not save it for the end of the year.” Shaw muttered stuffing her face with steak. Everyone laughed and Bear started barking with them. Dinner ended with a food fight because of John and Fusco although Finch was telling them to stop but he eventually joined in. Fusco and Gen hid under the table with mashed potatoes and they both stood up with handfuls of it launching it at John and Carter. John scooped the potatoes off of his shirt smearing it on Carter’s face and Grace threw beans at Finch and he was shocked. Root grabbed some cranberry sauce and threw it at Finch as well.  
“Oh no you didn’t” Finch gasped. John stood up and ran behind Finch grabbing green beans and dumping them on Finch and they bounced off and landed on Grace as well. Grace laughed and Finch eventually joined in. Gen grabbed the whip cream for the pies and sprayed it on Shaw and Root. She ran away from them with the can and got it on Fusco as well and Bear ran after her. Root wiped the cream off of her face and smeared some on Shaw and Shaw spun around only to be kissed by Root as she grabbed onto Shaw’s shirt to deepen the kiss.  
The food fight ended by everyone ‘Oooing’ at Root and Shaw.  
“Its official!” Fusco smirked. Shaw pulled away from all flustered as Root flashed another toothy grin.  
“No it’s not” Shaw retorted stuffing her creamy hands into her pockets.  
“Guys it’s official… we’ve been dating for a while now” Root beamed and Shaw spun around and gave her the ‘why did you do that’ look. Root shrugged her shoulders with an innocent look.  
“I knew it all along” Gen declared and Bear woofed in agreement.

\------

They had a nice view and they would be able to see the fireworks from their flat. It was 11:56pm and everyone was chatting. Root pulled Shaw into the kitchen to talk to her.

“You know how I said I’ve been hiding since I was 12 and this might be the first time I belong” Root whispered wrapping her arms over Shaw’s shoulders with champagne in one hand as Shaw rested her forehead against Root’s. Shaw hummed in response wrapping one arm around Root’s waist and another hand held a glass of champagne as well.  
“I feel like this is home… with you… you are my family and so is the team and machine” Root smiled and tears brimmed her eyes again.  
“I know…” Shaw whispered “While Samaritan had me there was one place that I felt safe… with you. You were my safe place… you are my safe place”  
Root smiled and tears fell down her face as she leaned down so Shaw could kiss her, Shaw kissed her softly. It was a slow one and Shaw ran her tongue along Roots bottom lip asking for permission and Root allowed her tongue to slip in her mouth dancing with hers, neither of them fought for dominance. Coughing interrupted them and Finch and Gen were standing in the doorway and they motioned for them to come with them. They pulled apart and Root wiped her tears following Shaw to the big glass wall that had a good view. The countdown started from the last minute of 2016. The team joined in with the countdown and Bear howled.  
“3…2...1” The team shouted “Happy New years” The team chugged the champagne and Gen and Fusco chugged their soda cans. Fireworks lit up the room and confetti fell by Times Square. Fireworks rattled the window and everyone hooted as they watched Times Square light up.  
The Machine came in through Fusco’s phone “Happy New Year team” Fusco jumped at the sudden voice, spilling a little soda.  
“Let this be a good year and a pleasant ride” Finch chuckled as he raised his almost empty glass.  
“I second that” Shaw hooted grabbing a beer from the counter.  
“We need to have more parties” Carter chuckled as Shaw handed her another one.  
“I second that as well, as long as there are drinks or steaks” Shaw smirks starting to down another beer

 

\------

Shaw and Root laid in bed holding hands while looking at each other. Gen was dead asleep in the guest bedroom with Bear.  
“Happy New years Sameen” Root beamed with her voice a little tipsy from the alcohol earlier. Shaw made her drink water and take pain pills before bed though.  
“Same to you drunko” Shaw chuckled “Go to bed”  
“Okay I will” Root lied and Shaw rolled her eyes. Although Shaw fell asleep first and the machine buzzed in Root’s earpiece.  
'Are you happy with how the year ended'  
“I have Sameen back don’t I. The rest of the team is alive.” Root whispered “We might struggle a little bit but we have each other”  
' She is doing better. Sameen is very happy that she has you even though it might not show. You changed her.'  
“I know” Root softly agreed.  
'You’re tired and you need sleep. Sameen will be mad if you don’t go to bed. She might blame me and threaten to shoot out my servers.'  
“Goodnight” Root chuckled a little as she closed her eyes. Drifting off into sleep a few minutes later. The Machine waited a few minutes until Root was fully asleep before buzzing softly in the earpiece.  
'Happy New Years, Root'


End file.
